


The Meeting

by Harmony_J



Category: Titanic (1997), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_J/pseuds/Harmony_J
Summary: That time Steve Trevor met Jack Dawson





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is what happened one day when both "Titanic" and "Wonder Woman," were on television and I was flipping channels back and forth between them. I thought it would be fun to have Steve and Jack meet. They would be contemporaries of each other and would probably get along pretty well too. This isn't historically accurate. It's my understanding that the pleasure pier Jack talks about in Titanic, which is supposed to be in 1912, wasn't even built until 1916, but if Jack could talk about it before it was even built I can too. I hope this is enjoyable. That's all I was really aiming for. I figure most know about the "Wonder Woman," movie but if you're not familiar with "Titanic." It's a romantic epic movie. It was a love story between a poor boy and a rich girl aboard the ill-fated Titanic, which yeah, sunk. Jack would be the male lead. I don't know a whole lot about disclaimers but the characters in these movies don't belong to me and I'm not making any profit, naturally.

Santa Monica, CA

1910  
Steve pointed to the end of the pier. “That rollercoaster looks like fun.” He said eagerly to his female companion. He was on military leave for a few days and was staying with his aunt and uncle who lived nearby.

“Truly Steve Trevor, you want me to go on that?” She huffed out indignantly.

“Maybe, we can get some ice-cream instead?” He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her gently in the direction of a large sign where a scoop of strawberry ice-cream on a cone was painted. He hadn’t met a girl yet who didn’t like ice-cream.

“Oh no, ice-cream is too rich for my liking. It’s messy too. Where would we be if I spilled some on my new frock?”

“You wouldn’t spill it.” Steve could almost say that with absolute certainty, not Lillian. She was so careful about everything, and even if she did make a mess, who the hell would care? “How about we just promenade up here for a bit than?” He looked at her with hope.

“Well, we did just go up all those stairs. It’s a bit warm today, but there is a nice breeze. I’ll tell you if it gets to be too much.”

Steve reached for her hand, of course she would tell him if it got to be too much. She had been completely frank about everything else today. She wasn’t so sure about going to the beach, the sea-air might be bad for her delicate lungs, not that she had any respiratory problems. She actually looked quite healthy and had plenty of energy. She didn’t know about coming to the pier where all the rough people were. Steve hadn’t noticed anyone out of the ordinary. Her lunch tasted terrible, but Lillian finished all of it and looked happy while eating it. She ordered dessert too. The food was overpriced, even though Steve had paid for it, and the service was terrible, not really; the restaurant was fully staffed and the waiters were prompt and courteous, although to Lillian they were acting too familiar. Steve’s driving had made her nauseous and to top it off, Steve had parked too far from the pier. Did Steve think she was a man and capable of as much physical exertion as him? Steve couldn’t remember the last time he had heard so much complaining. 

“Are you being fresh with me?” Lillian quickly pulled her hand away from Steve’s. “We’re not together in that way.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve took a deep breath and looked at the ground. He offered her his elbow instead and she hooked her arm through his. 

“I can’t believe how crowded it is. Summer’s over.” Lillian rolled her eyes.

“Southern California seems like the kind of place people wouldn’t mind being at year around.”

“I’d like to have some real seasons. A snowfall would be nice every now and then.”

“Yeah, snowball fights and building a snowman. Ever dance in the snow?”

“Snowball fights? A snowman? Aren’t you a little too old for those things Mr. Trevor?”

“You’re never too old to have fun.”

“True, but perhaps adult fun.”

“Adult fun?” Steve was almost certain that his idea of “adult fun,” wasn’t Lillian’s. He cleared his throat.

“I mean sophisticated things?”

“Sophisticated things?” Lillian had just graduated from high school. Steve wasn’t convinced, that at eighteen she was that sophisticated. He wondered why he agreed to this outing in the first place.

“Yes, sophisticated things.” Lillian raised her voice. “Adult, sophisticated things, like going to the theater or to the Opera, museums, art galleries, fine dining. There’s…”

Steve looked at her with confusion for a moment, wondering why she had stopped talking. A man and his son walked past them and Lillian was watching them intently.

“That man, he has a drawing. It looks quite good. It’s a portrait. I wonder who did it? I want a drawing like that.” Lillian decided.

Steve called out to the man to find out where the portrait came from. Steve thanked the man and walked with Lillian in the correct direction. He hoped to have finally found something to make his companion happy. Lillian was buzzing about original drawings and that the artist could become famous someday, maybe he already was famous. It would be wonderful to have a portrait from him. She wondered if he drew anything else.

Steve wasn’t sure what he was expecting but was surprised to find some scrappy kid in front of two fold up chairs, with a tablet of paper and some art pencils. The kid looked like he could still be in high school. He was shabbily dressed and with a mop of dirty blonde, unkempt hair, that kept falling in his eyes, but he was clean. His nails were neatly trimmed. His face was shaven. His teeth looked good, and most of all the kid just looked plain happy and at peace with the world, even though Steve was almost certain he lived on the streets.

“That’s the artist?” Lillian groaned. “Him?”

“Yeah, and pretty talented from the looks of things.” Steve put a hand on Lillian’s back and directed her to the the back of the line, where a group of people were waiting for their portraits to be drawn, at ten cents a pop.

“I don’t want a portrait anymore, lets continue strolling.”

“Come on, lets give him a chance.” Steve encouraged.

“I don’t want some filthy homeless kid drawing me.” Lillian hissed. She was appalled by the look of disappointment that flashed across Steve’s face at her comment. He shook his head at her. Who was he to look at her like that?

“How about you wait over there for me than?” He pointed to a bench. “You may not want a portrait but I do. “It shouldn’t take too long.” He spoke amiably.

“You’d leave me alone on a bench to wait for you?”

“I’m right here."

“How dare you?”

“You don’t have to wait then. You can go home if you want. I’ll find you a cab and pay for it.” Steve said still wanting to get along, even if his words suggested otherwise.

“I have my own money. You’re impertinent Mr. Trevor.”

“And you’re a snob.” Steve pointed out loud and clear, although he regretted his words as soon as he spoke them. He should have just come back another day without her for a portrait. It wasn’t worth fighting over, but she was really grating on his nerves.

Lillian was about to make a rebuttal but already a couple of people had turned around in line to look at them. Lillian cringed at the attention. She stood by Steve and kept her mouth shut. She hated that her throat felt tight and that she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She tried to fight them back, but a sob escaped her and she started crying.

She swiped at her eyes angrily. She reached in her bag for her handkerchief. Steve beat her to it. He offered his handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes with it. She reached out to him to be comforted and was happy when he pulled her into his arms and held her. He apologized for upsetting her. She knew she should break the hug. They barely knew each other, but it felt nice being held by him. He was strong and she felt safe in his arms. His voice was soothing too. She worried about getting his shirt dirty with her face powder though and let go of him. She decided they could get a portrait.

When it was their turn, they decided to have a joint portrait done. Lillian took a moment to clean up her face before sitting on one of the chairs. Steve stood behind her. She unpinned her hat and took it off, patting her hair.

“Here’s a quarter.” Steve handed the kid the coin.

“I’ll get you some change.” The kid said digging in his pocket. He pulled out a nickel and dime. He offered it to Steve.

“Keep it.” Steve didn’t take the change. It was painfully obvious the boy was struggling financially. Steve almost gave him a dollar but decided to sneak it to him at the end, maybe as a very generous tip.

“No Sir, my price is a dime.”

“You’re drawing two of us. How about twenty cents?”

“That sounds fair. I still owe you a nickel. Here you go.”

The kid grabbed a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. He looked at Steve and Lillian intensely. “Would either of you mind if I positioned you two differently? It’s too formal with you standing over her like that Mister. You two should be seated side by side.” He watched the couple shrug. He put his chair next to Lillian’s and signaled for Steve to take a seat. He told them to hold hands. Steve didn’t reach for hers, but Lillian quickly grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly.

“All right, both of you look at each other. Relax your faces.” He thought they were an odd couple. The guy looked to be at least ten years older than the girl. She was closer to his age than to her companion’s, and she was definitely an indoor girl. She was dressed too fancy for a beach outing. The guy was dressed nice, but more casual. They looked a little uncomfortable with each other, and Jack knew she had cried earlier. It made Jack a little sad. He hated to see girls in distress. He made a joke just to see if he could get her to smile. It worked; both his subjects were laughing and he thought their face expressions were perfect. He captured the image in his head and drew them returning from laughing.

Lillian wondered how long they had been sitting here for. She was still holding Steve’s hand, but their hands were getting sweaty and she thought it was gross. She looked back at the line and couldn’t believe how patient everyone was. She looked at Steve. He wasn’t looking at her anymore. He was looking down at the wooden planks on the pier, and at the ocean water below that was visible between them. It irritated her, that he wasn’t still looking at her. She hated how bored she was getting too. She wanted to leave. She sniffled a bit and started up the waterworks again.

“You all right?” Steve let go of her hand and rubbed her on the back.

“I’m so sorry.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel well. I have a horrible headache.” She cried. “I’m cold too which doesn’t make much sense. I’m so sorry. It must be the sun. It’s awfully bright today.”

Steve put the back of his hand on her cheek and forehead. Her face looked a little flushed, but her skin wasn’t that warm. It wasn’t that hot out either, but girls wore a lot of clothing, and with how small Lillian’s waist still looked through the layers of clothes she had on, he could tell she was a tight lacer. He had upset her earlier too and now she seemed to be gasping for air. He was worried she would make herself hyperventilate and pass out. He’d seen it with girls before. He hadn’t brought along any ammonia salts for that.

“You might be dehydrated. Here.” The artist handed her a glass of water poured from a small glass pitcher.

“No thank you.” Lillian quickly waved it away.

“The glass is clean ma’am. I haven’t used it yet today. I promise.” 

“Please take me home Steve and now.” Lillian pleaded. “I don’t feel well at all.”

Steve looked at the artist and then at Lillian. He really had been interested in getting a portrait, and was disappointed, but there wasn’t any choice really. He was responsible for Lillian at the moment and had every intention of watching out for her. “All right, up you go.” Steve helped her to her feet and put an arm around her tightly. He grabbed her over sized hat. “Take slow deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth.” He started to breath the way he was explaining to her. He swore this day couldn’t get any worse. 

“I don’t think I can walk.” Lillian put the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically and started to sway. “You’ll have to carry me.” Steve steadied her, handed her hat back and then literally swept her off her feet. He carried her off the pier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve took a deep breath. He was more than happy to be free of Lillian. She had miraculously recovered from her headache and illness halfway to her parents’ house and wanted to go somewhere else. She said it was still early and there was so much to do. He almost drove them somewhere else too, until she started talking about the artist and how disgusting his panhandling was. Steve couldn’t disagree more and told her as much. He admired the kid for trying to make an honest living.

She gave a dramatic yawn at his words. Steve had enough of her company. He was definitely taking her home. He tried to be polite about it. She was sick earlier and should probably be in bed resting. Lillian screamed out that she was fine and grabbed the steering wheel furiously. Steve steadied it and was able to stop the car a few inches shy of striking a tree. He asked her why she grabbed the wheel, when the only thing she could offer was she felt like it. He told her coldly that if she grabbed the wheel again, he would make her walk back. She tried slapping him in the face. Steve about blocked her with his arm, but instead moved his head out of the way, which made her even more furious. She tried slapping him again and he dodged it a second time. He told her to be quiet, sit still, keep her hands to herself, and to act like a lady, which he really didn’t like saying, because he thought it was condescending, but it worked to keep her complacent, well aside from her sniffling.

It had been a shitty day actually. Steve told Lillian’s parents everything and apologized to them for returning their daughter in tears. He was relieved they were satisfied with his explanation. They apologized to him also, and looked at Lillian with disappointment, apparently her behavior today wasn’t that foreign to them, which gave Steve some comfort. It wasn’t entirely his fault. He did regret not being more patient and tolerant with her though.

Steve would just have to deal with his aunt and uncle now, who he knew wouldn’t be happy; not if Lillian’s mother called his aunt. He could hear it already. His uncle would say Lillian’s behavior was typical female behavior, which Steve disagreed with, maybe some women acted that way, but not all women, and his uncle would tell him you’re the man, you’re the one who’s supposed to keep things under control. His aunt and uncle thought the world of Lillian and couldn’t wait to set the two of them up on his visit. Steve would think about them later, first he was returning to the pier for some ice-cream and a ride on the roller coaster. He wanted to walk on the sand and at least get his feet wet in the water as well. It wasn't too often he got to go to the beach.

Steve was surprised when he reached the spot where the artist had been and noticed that his chairs were knocked over. Two guys were hovering around the artist shoving him and another was tearing up his sheets of paper. Steve saw the kid’s pencils strewed all around him. His glass and pitcher were broken too. The kid reached down for one of his pencils and one of the guys grabbed him and tried punching him. Steve stood between the kid and his harasser, pushing the kid behind him and easily blocking the punch and shoving the attacker. Steve looked at the three guys tormenting the artist. They weren’t much older than the one they were picking on. They could be classmates even. 

Steve was a trained military man. He didn’t enjoy fighting, but had no problem fighting to defend someone, when he saw how young the guys were though, he changed his mind, telling them to back off. One of them tried punching him, but he blocked it and warned the kid not to try it again. The kid stepped back. The three boys had youth and strength, but no skill, training, or experience. Steve was also an adult, and the boys weren’t as tough as they thought they were. Steve tried asking what their problem was, but they took off running. He ducked from a flying pencil that had been thrown at him like a dart.

“What was that about?” Steve began picking up pencils and the few sheets of paper that hadn’t been destroyed by being torn, crinkled or rolled up into balls and tossed over the side of the pier.

“I suppose they don’t like my kind in their city.” The artist stated very matter of fact. 

“Not much of a fighter huh?” Steve offered a gentle smile. “You probably could have taken them.”

“No, I prefer to avoid fights. I don’t want anyone getting hurt and well, I’m not that great at fighting. I’m usually the one that gets hit. I never much did like getting hit.”

“Me neither. JD?” Steve looked at the paper tablet’s cover where the initials had been scrawled.

“Jack Dawson. Pleasure to meet you.” Jack extended his hand.

“Steve Trevor.” Steve shook his hand firmly.

“Thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem.”

“Where’s your wife?”

“My wife? That girl is not my wife. Are you from here?”

“No, Wisconsin.”

“Your family moved out here?” Steve was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“My folks passed away. Don’t have any close kin, guess you can say I’m on my own.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. I have a lot Sir. I have air in my lungs, strong legs to move around, a few blank sheets of paper, and my favorite drawing pencil.” He smiled and picked up a well-worn pencil from the ground.” I have enough money for food, a quiet place to sleep under a bridge, and here in Southern California, I got good weather, year round.”

“Those are all great things.” Steve agreed. He appreciated the kids’ optimism but thought the kid should be worrying about what college he wanted to go to, or if the girl he liked would go out with him. He shouldn’t be struggling to make ends meet. Steve thought the kid looked a little on the thin side too.

“I’m all right really.” Jack seemed to be reading his mind. “I still have your picture if you want it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I finished it after you two left and put it in a safe place. Guys like that bothering me is a pretty normal thing. I didn’t want your picture to be destroyed. You did pay for it.”

“Being harassed like that shouldn’t be normal. You must know how to fight a little? At least some basic self- defense? I mean if you’re outnumbered, your outnumbered, but knowing how to defend yourself couldn’t hurt.”

“I never much thought about it.”

“I could teach you some moves.”

“Nah, I don’t much like fighting.”

“You don’t much like getting hit either.”

“Well, maybe learning how to block punches wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Easy as pie.” Steve followed the kid underneath the pier. Jack dug up a metal case and opened it. There was an extra tablet of paper and more pencils; on top was the portrait of him and Lillian. Jack handed it to him. Jack drew them with happy expressions on their faces, but there was a trace of boredom in Lillian’s face and exhaustion in his. Steve laughed, that about summed it up.

“It’s not bad is it?” Jack asked with a little concern.

“Not at all.”

“Your female companion sure was pretty if you don’t mind me saying it?”

“She’s absolutely stunning, but she’s spoiled and haughty. That is, well, she’s immature.” He tried to remedy it.

“No, you can say it. I saw how she was acting. She’s a spoiled little brat, but girls like her, they don’t bother me much. Some of them have pretty good personalities underneath.”

“I like my girls a little more gracious.”

“Boring, most girls are like that. I like a girl with spirit and independence. A girl who isn’t afraid to stick out.”

“Yeah, but stick out, not in a distraction sort of way. I like a girl to be adventurous too. That’s not really Lillian. She has her charms but stepping out of her comfort zone isn’t one of them.” Steve rolled up the portrait. Thanks again for finishing this.” He pulled out his wallet and handed the kid a dollar. “It’s a tip for finishing the picture, nothing else.”

“Thank you, Mr. Trevor.”

Steve nodded and headed into the direction of the pier’s steps. He was surprised to be called back by Jack. The kid asked for his lesson on blocking punches. Steve had almost forgotten. He chuckled. He hadn’t ever really taught anyone how to fight before, well, maybe he had taught a few moves to his former girlfriends, to keep themselves safe, but he hadn’t ever taught a guy how to fight. Steve knew the kid didn’t want to fight, but he started by explaining the proper way to make a fist and how to throw a powerful punch. It was useful to know what you could be up against.

Steve wasn’t sure what time it was when he finished up Jack’s lesson. He pulled out a pocket watch and was surprised that it was already going on four. He still wanted to ride the coaster, but a cold beer was sounding better than ice-cream at the moment. He threw a punch at Jack and the kid blocked it. Steve put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and told him he was a quick study. He started to walk off again.

“Where are you headed Mr. Trevor?”

“Call me Steve. I wanted to check out the roller coaster and maybe get a drink. He decided he would come back tomorrow for a walk on the sand and a dip in the water. The weather had cooled considerably.

“Mind if I join?”

“Shouldn’t you go back to your portraits?”

“I’ll have to find somewhere else, even with knowing how to fight a little, those guys, they’ll keep coming back, and the attacks will get worse and worse, until I actually don’t have any choice but to leave.”

Steve started to get angry. He didn’t see any reason why there were kids like Jack out on the street, why there were any homeless people at all, not in a wealthy country like the United States. He hated that kids like him were attacked too. Steve agreed to his company and they rode the roller coaster until they both felt like throwing up. Jack had made friends with the attendant who let them ride for free.

An hour later, Steve found himself buying cheap beer for himself and new friend, and they talked for what felt like a long time. Steve looked at his watch again. He was already supposed to be back at his Aunt and Uncle’s for supper. He felt bad for being tardy, but Jack was an interesting guy. His folks had died when he was fifteen. He didn’t have any other relatives, so he just took off on his own to explore the world so to speak. He didn’t think of himself as homeless. He said he was on God’s good graces. The world was his home, and for him, being successful was being a good person and trying to do the right thing.

Steve liked Jack’s positive attitude and admired his sense of adventure. He supposed the kid was doing the best he could with what he had. He didn’t understand Jack’s lifestyle completely though. Had he been in Jack’s position, he would want to find a steady job and get off the streets or at least try to. Steve was more than aware of how hard that could be though without any connections or money, and with little help from society who frowned upon people like Jack. Steve wasn’t here to judge though. He wanted to do the right thing also and help Jack out in any way he could. It was how he was brought up.

“Let’s get out of here.” Steve took one more swig from his glass and slammed it back on the table.”

“Sure, where we going?”

“Shopping. You need some new clothes. He looked at Jack. Jack’s face paled and he squinted his eyes.

“You aren’t propositioning me, are you Mr. Trevor?” Jack said uneasily. “I don’t do that. Men in the past have wanted to dress me up…That is, I don’t sell myself or anything. I’m not a whore.” Jack said shamefully. He hated assuming such a thing from Steve, but it certainly wouldn’t have been the first time, he got that offer from a man he had met.

Steve thought Jack was kidding and laughed, but then realized he was serious.” He looked at Jack with sympathy. “You thought? I can’t see myself ever paying for sex Jack. I wouldn’t have sex without consent from the other party either, and well, Lillian is more my type.” Jack still didn’t look convinced. “I really like pussy. I have no intention of trying something new at this time either. You’re safe. I promise.”

“Good.” Jack nodded, feeling a bit better.

“I just thought maybe you’d like some new clothes.” Steve hoped his answer appealed to Jack. Steve had been brought up with the notion that the better one is dressed the better one is treated. You didn’t have to be in designer clothes but a new, and clean outfit could really make a difference, in regards to how others treated you and how you felt about yourself also. Steve wanted to give Jack a fighting chance.

Jack looked down at his threadbare pants and tugged on the shirt he tried so hard to keep clean. He had another change of clothes but they weren’t much nicer. He always knew how much money he had at any given time. He didn’t have enough for new clothes, not if he wanted to eat. He could wait on the new clothes, what he really wanted was new shoes. His knees and feet were killing him. It was hard to say no to an offer of something he needed so badly. He supposed being dressed nicer would be better for his portrait drawing also. 

He looked at Steve again. He did seem pretty genuine, nothing he had done up to this point indicated any bad intentions. Jack decided that Steve Trevor was probably an all right guy, but also knew to expect the unexpected. The nearest clothing store was within walking distance. He felt safer walking than driving.

“I’ll get you some new shoes too.” Steve pointed to his shoes.

“I can’t pay you for everything.”

“Pay me? You already have. You turned a shitty day into a good one. Thanks for that.” Steve meant it too. He didn't have any brothers and wondered if this was what it felt like to have a younger brother. It wasn't so bad really.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t resist the new suit he had on. The hat he picked out framed his face nicely too. He decided he’d walk out in his new clothes. Jack was easy to shop for. He grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt in his size that he found. 

Steve smiled at Jack who wore some of his new clothes out of the store too. Steve asked what he needed and the kid said he would be fine with some new underclothes, two shirts, two pants, and a pair of shoes, so that’s what Steve got for him. The kid cleaned up nicely. Steve cursed himself for not thinking about it sooner. He wondered if his Uncle was looking for any hired help and if Jack would be interested in a steadier job for a while. His uncle bred horses. His ranch was huge. Steve started interrogating Jack on his work experience and skills. He asked about Jack’s personal habits. The kid drank occasionally like he had today, hadn’t ever been to an opium den or tried any drugs for that matter, but admitted to a small tobacco habit. He gambled a little too. He liked poker.

Jack turned in a damn good interview, although he told Steve the interview was a little intense. Jack seemed like a good candidate and working for his uncle would get the kid off the streets too. His uncle provided food and lodging to his ranch hands. He and Jack agreed to meet up the day after tomorrow. Steve was convinced he’d get an answer from his uncle, on a new job for Jack by then, and Jack wanted to take him on a tour of the city, to thank him for the clothes. Jack had forgotten how good it felt to be in clothes that fit and were in good condition. He almost felt like a new man and swore he stood just a little taller than usual. 

Jack looked at Steve’s new suit. He whistled at him.

“What?” Steve shrugged.

“That’s a pretty nice suit you got on there Mr. Trevor.” 

Steve looked down at his suit. He wasn’t sure if the kid was joshing him or if he was serious. 

“I’ve always wanted a fancy suit like that. It looks good on you.” There was only sincerity in Jack’s statement.

“It’s nothing special. I offered to buy you one.”

“Yeah, but I don’t need one.”

“Here’s a secret. The ladies like a man who can dress.” Steve tipped his hat to a young woman who walked past them. She giggled and started to blush. Steve grinned. He about walked up to her, but Jack stood in front of him.

“The ladies like kindness and sincerity too. Clothes are just cover. Thank You for everything.” He shook Steve’s hand and walked away. “See you later.”

“Stay out of trouble Jack.”

“Yeah, you too, that lady you’re checking out, she’s married. He husband is bigger than you and has a temper. I’d stay away if I were you. I drew her portrait last week.”

“Spoilsport.”

“You’re welcome.”

Steve was only in town for three more days. When he left, Jack was in the process of being hired by his uncle. The kid was ecstatic about a new opportunity. Steve went back to the military and wrote his uncle a few months later and asked about Jack. Jack was a good worker but hadn’t stayed long. He took off with another ranch hand for a job in New York. Jack had mentioned wanting to get passage to Europe from there, and that was the last Steve Trevor heard of him, still he hoped to cross paths with the kid again someday.

The End

Thanks for checking this out!


End file.
